wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Saharan
boi, SandWing brute, rebellious criminal Appearance Running across the desert sands with a sack of gold thrown over his shoulders, you can find a tall, burly SandWing, a glare on his handsome face. He has pale yellow scales, and greenish yellow markings along his cheeks and snout. He has a banana coloured underbelly, and long, grayish fangs that stick out of his mouth. His neck scales consist of a pale green toward the front, taking a more darker colour near his back, and he has dark gray horns A large sail, ripped at the front, runs down his neck to his tail, consisting of an acid green colour, mixed with a pale orange as they overlap. His large, floppy ears flap as he runs, and two green-gray earrings are implanted in both of them. His dark eyes, which are black and green, glimmer in the sunshine, and glow in the moonlight like those of a cat's. Personality Saharan is an interesting dragon, to say the least. He's cunning, charming, and most importantly, deceiving. He uses his looks to his advantage to get out of situations, whether it be interrogations when they catch him, and he makes it out with no debt, nor does he get in trouble. It usually takes the smartest of dragons to slip out of his traps. When his strategy doesn't work, he usually threatens them, but his threats aren't as helpful as his looks are. He usually gets sent to a prison, but he always seems to find a way to escape. History Saharan was born in the Scorpion Den with his mother, father and three siblings. He had to admit, that he and his family never got along, and that they were always screaming or scolding each other, or stealing food and money from each other. When he was three, suddenly, his mother began to grow more and more ill. At first, it was just coughing, but then it became bad to the point where she had to gasp for air. His father and siblings didn't care, but Saharan did, and looked for all the medicine he could find, but when he found the right thing for her, it was too late. The image of her limp body, her bloodshot eyes and weak structure will forever haunt him. His father and siblings looked just as shocked, but Saharan screeched at them, stormed out of their house, and never saw their pathetic faces again. At first it was hard managing for himself. Saharan was cold-blooded, and didn't care if he had to kill to get his way. He began to steal food from others, and soon began taking trinkets, gold and silver so he could buy whatever he needed. Saharan was the only SandWing they didn't suspect to be the criminal who took most of their valuables; except a RainWing who didn't mind their own business. When she was trying to prove everyone he was the criminal, actually convincing some dragons, Saharan had asked the RainWing to meet him alone. When she had arrived there, before anyone knew it, Saharan had ripped her open, not caring one bit if someone had witnessed it, which someone had. Before the dragon could get the Outclaws, Saharan ran. He ran and ran, with all the stuff he had stolen in a sack thrown over his shoulder. He retreated to an abandoned hut near the Sky Kingdom, and currently stays there, stealing whatever he can from SkyWings and visitor dragons. Relationships Trivia Gallery Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Content (UndertaleTrashowo)